


Влажные простыни

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [8]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Non-Explicit Underage Reference, Request Meme, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив всегда рисует, когда наблюдает за Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Влажные простыни

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Sweat up Your Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623298) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia)  
> Свободное разрешение на перевод.

– Дай посмотреть, – скомандовал Баки, и Стив был настолько любезен, что никак не прокомментировал его всё ещё дрожащий после кошмаров голос.

– Это всего лишь наброски, – сказал Стив, старательно пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как руки Баки расправляли смятые после его метаний простыни. Он подождал, пока Баки сам потянулся за блокнотом, и только после этого отдал его.

Стив пошевелился, и под его весом маленькое прикроватное кресло заскрипело. Баки вспомнил о прежних временах, когда кресла, казалось, грозили поглотить Стива целиком, и задумался – что же он за человек, если готов отдать все, чтобы вернуться в те дни.

И предположил, что, возможно, именно такой, которого враги с лёгкостью превращают в живое оружие.

– Не понимаю, почему ты так стесняешься показывать мне свои рисунки, Роджерс. Я же и раньше видел пошлые картиночки со мной твоего авторства.

Ностальгия заставила его сказать это, но, если бы его прижали к стенке, он точно обвинил бы в этом новых сослуживцев Стива. Не Сэма, Шэрон или Наталью, а других – тех, которые были точно уверены, что Стив был самым старым живым девственником. Которые никогда бы не поверили, о чем Стив вспоминает с такой улыбкой.

– Можешь не уточнять, Бак, это мои любимые воспоминания.

Баки взглянул на незаконченный из-за его ночного кошмара рисунок. Он не был художником, но все равно мог восхищаться, как с годами улучшилась техника Стива. Когда они были бестолковыми пятнадцатилетними подростками, линии обнаженных тел у Стива получались рваными и смазанными.

Сейчас они были четкими и уверенными. Даже когда линии торса Баки перетекали в линии металлической руки, они оставались ровными. Стив рисовал ее так же, как живую руку Баки.

Баки хотел указать на это, хотел возразить, что Стив _должен_ был нарисовать это по-другому. Он хотел сказать, что Стив должен был видеть все плохое, что накопилось в Баки, так же, как и пятнадцатилетний Стив должен был видеть в Баки желание и готовность целовать его до беспамятства.

Вместо этого он сказал:  
– Если это такие хорошие воспоминания, Роджерс, что ты скажешь о том, чтобы их освежить?

– Ты уверен? Может, ты предпочтешь поговорить о...

– Нет. Поверь, есть миллион других вещей, которые я предпочел бы делать своим ртом прямо сейчас вместо того, чтобы говорить, – перебил его Баки. – И если уж твои простыни промокают от моего пота, давай это будет из-за чего-то увлекательного, а не из-за такой предсказуемой ерунды, как ночные кошмары.

– Хорошо, – согласился Стив. Он встал и отодвинул кресло в сторону, принимая приглашение Баки.

Где-то между первым и вторым поцелуем блокнот улетел на пол.


End file.
